Clara Who?: The Adventures of Clara and Ashildr (Me) in the Tardis
by starlight1721
Summary: The tales of Clara and Me as they travel through time and space saving world and meeting some of the Doctor's old companions along the way...
1. The Doctor's Wives

_**The Doctor's Wives**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

Amy Pond: How come you can fly the TARDIS?  
River Song: Oh, I had lessons from the very best.  
The Doctor: [Looking smug] Well, yeah.  
River Song: It's a shame you were busy that day.

Well if the Doctor did not teach River, then who did? Clara, maybe...

* * *

Clara recalls very clearly the first time the Chin tried to teach her how to drive his Tardis... even if she was not supposed to remember that day and the Tardis had hated her back then.

Anyhow, she remembers it (because of course he won't remember it anymore).

She also recalls all of the lessons she received afterwards when she had already jumped into the Doctor's timeline and the Tardis started to like her. And how these increased after his regeneration, in case he forgot how to drive the Tardis yes again.

And know, she can actually use these skills.

Because now she is running in her very own Tardis with her own companion on her way to Gallifrey, the long way 'round...

* * *

They are on one of their many adventures through time and space when it happens, River Song meets Clara Oswald and her companion, Ashildr, for the first time in some planet in some constellation far away.

Of course, at first it's awkward and it requires a lot of explaining on Clara's and Ashildr's part to make River understand the whole tale. And they decide that three could easily be a lot more fun then two and so Clara asks:

"So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... where do you want to start?"

And then its the three of them for a while. The girl who has one heartbeat left, the girl who cannot die, and the girl who is already dead to the Doctor.

And Clara drives and uses the sonic sunglasses. And River explains and uses her sonic. And Ashildr writes their stories down, for their adventures are the stuff of legends.

Yet one day, their Tardis gets attacked and they struggle to get away and Clara realizes something key, they other two still are not trained to drive it.

And Clara remembers what her grumpy Doctor had muttered one day, something about River knowing how to pilot the Tardis. And so she asks:

"What do you say about learning how to drive this thing?"

"Really, now?" Ashildr grumps out, trying to hold on tight to the shaky Tardis.

"No, obviously not now, but after we kick their asses," Clara responds.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to show the Doctor some new moves," River answers from post at the Door as she shoots at the enemy.

* * *

When they have to drop River off a few adventures afterwards, it is a sad day for all. Especially when Clara has to remind her to never mention any of them, especially Clara for the Doctor must never know. But at least, this time around she'd have new moves to show that idiot Doctor's of theirs...

 _Amy Pond: How come you can fly the TARDIS?_

 _River Song: [grins] Oh, I had lessons from the very best..._

 _The Doctor: [Looking smug] Well, yeah._

 _River Song: It's a shame you were busy that day._

River does hope somewhere out there Clara can laugh about it.


	2. His Daughter

**It was bound to happen, really. With Jenny out there, following her father's footsteps, with her having her own Tardis and travelling all of time and space with her own companion, well, she is honestly only surprised it had not happened sooner... but how, oh how, do you explain to the daughter of the 2000 year old alien that you love that you not only know and travelled with her father but sort of, kind of dated him?**

* * *

They were visiting Blinni-Orkos, the moon of Blini-Gaar, in the year 3027 when it happened. Ashildr and Clara were walking through the market in hopes of getting some exotic foods to try out, when they crashed, quite literally, into a young blonde woman that was running away from a few scary looking aliens. At first, all three women were too shocking up to react but after the first few seconds the three travelling experts recuperated. With a yelped "Run" from all three of them, they scurried away.

And so, all three run, years upon years of experience given them the advantage as they dodged and turned, hid and squeezed through while their chasers clumsily bumped into everyone, upturning tables and infuriating the crowds, creating quite the ruckus and enough of a distraction for Clara, Ashildr, and the creator of all of this disaster to get away.

As soon as they managed to catch their breathe and ensured their safety, Ashildr turned to the young blonde woman and glared.

"What could you have possibly done that caused such a ruckus?" she muttered angrily, before given the girl a once-over, yep, she was his type, alright, and so, Ashildr accusingly continued, "Are you travelling with the Doctor?"

The blonde woman perked up at Ashildr's words, "You know him? You know the Doctor? Do you know where I can find him?"

Ashildr frowned, this made no sense, "You know the Doctor, but are not travelling with him and still created this mess? Girl, where is your common sense?"

Jenny stared at her confused, tilting her head like a lost little puppy, "much like the Chin Boy would have done... like father, like daughter, huh?" Clara thought, mentally giggling before the nostalgia and melancholy hit her once more, oh how she missed her clever boy. Through it all, Clara simply remained quiet, however.

Ashildr simply shook her head, the child was clearly a lost cause. Oh well, she was clearly young, seemed someone lost, yet experienced enough in travelling, and well, Clara and herself could do with a new companion for a while and the child could use some help. And speaking of which, Clara had been awfully quiet lately...

"Clara, you okay?" Ashildr said, eyeing her wearily.

Clara simple nodded before turning to Jenny who now noticed the strange look of longing on Clara's face and felt even more confused and stared at them bumfuzzled. Ashildr sighed, knowing that Clara was hiding something that she would have to extract from the younger brunette later, but for know, there was a blonde to be dealt with.

"Well, if you must know, girl, we do know the Doctor, but we don't know where he is," Ashildr answered her earlier questions.

Jenny deflated at the thought, which tore at Clara's heartstrings. She had been hoping she would be able to simply drop the girl somewhere safer, but the loneliness and sadness in Jenny's eyes made her face reality and without being able to think over her thoughts much, she blurted,

"Well, we may not know where he is, but we do have a Tardis and could help you find him."

At this, Jenny perked up once more and hugged them both while squealing in happiness.

"Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou," she barely breathed out in her excitement, "My name is Jenny, by the way, what are yours?"

Both brunettes took a while to recover from the shock of the sudden shock and Ashildr answered, "I am Me, and this is Clara," while Clara, not completely recovered, muttered "I know," much to Ashildr's interest.

Giving her another suspicious glance, Ashildr continued, "So, Jenny, do you know a way out of this market that won't lead us back to those thugs?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Jenny took the lead as she rambled about her travels. Following right behind her where Clara and Ashildr, and Clara feeling the glances of the older brunette, finally turned to her before promising under her breath, "I'll explain later."

* * *

Now back in the console room of their Tardis, Clara and Ashildr amusedly watched as Jenny stared at everything in awe.

"I had heard about Tardises so many times, but I'd never been in one, I can't believe they are actually bigger on the inside," the blonde girl spoke, eyes wide and nothing short of wonder on her face.

By the console, the brunettes laughed softly in appreciating to her childlike innocence... yeah, bringing her own board had definitely been a good choice, her liveliness and youth was like a balm to their old, tired, travel-weary souls. But before this could continue, Ashildr needed an explanation.

"Hey, Jenny, why don't you go and see the rest of the Tardis? If you go down that hall you can find an endless array of rooms you would probably love to explore," Ashildr proposed.

Excited, Jenny nodded before racing off down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Ashildr turned to Clara, eyebrows raised in question. Sighing, Clara turned to the console and leaned slightly on it, playing with the many buttons and levers (much like her daft, old man did when he was uncomfortable with the topic of a conversation) as she tried to gather her thoughts...

It was bound to happen, really. With Jenny out there, following her father's footsteps, with her having her own Tardis and travelling all of time and space with her own companion, well, she is honestly only surprised it had not happened sooner... Well, she could at least explain her dilemma to Ashildr.

"She's his daughter. Happened long before I started travelling with him. Had a different face and all. Born from his DNA with a progenation machine. Complicated story," Clara began, turning to the older brunette as she leaned against the console now and crossed her arms on her chest protectively.

Ashildr just stared, grasping the newfound knowledge as it dawned on her face. Seeing the look of comprehension and understanding on Ashildr's face, Clara continued.

"Exactly, how do you tell the daughter of the 2000 year old alien you love that you not only know and travelled with her father but sort of, kind of dated him?" Clara said, giving out a weak, sarcastic chuckle.

Ashildr just stared and shock her head, bemused, "You and that idiot of yours will somehow manage to be the death of me," she stated before giving out her own ironic laugh.

From her spot in the hallway, Jenny listened in (she hadn't meant to return so soon, but the stupid machine kept drawing her back with every turned she took and every door she opened) and decided that maybe, just maybe, she could stay a little longer and travel some more with the woman that not only really knew her father, but if her longing looks and whispered words were any indication, clearly loved her father more than anything.


End file.
